Inaba Atsuko
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan |zodiac = |genre = Japanese pop |occupation = Singer, Idol |active = 1993–2009 2013–present |acts = Osaka Performance Doll, Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Aoiro 7, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Puripuri Pink |graduate = }} Inaba Atsuko (稲葉貴子) is a Japanese pop singer formerly within Hello! Project. She was also a member of UP-FRONT PROMOTION and was one of the founding members of Hello! Project. She was also known for being an MC at concerts. Biography Inaba Atsuko began her career as a Japanese idol with female group OsakA Performance Doll from 1993 to 1996 and did 6 singles and 2 albums with them. She released only one single in 1996. It was released when Inaba was in the group and was available only at their events. Later on, she received training in Atlanta, Georgia. When she went back to Japan, she then joined the new Hello! Project group Taiyou to Ciscomoon in 1999 and stayed till its end in late 2000. After that she stayed in Hello! Project as a dancer at concerts and chorist, performing choruses for many H!P releases but didn’t have any of her own. She also taught choreography to Morning Musume. Without a being a soloist or in a group, she still appeared in the temporary Hello! Project shuffle units: Aoiro 7, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars and Puripuri Pink. In 2009, October 30, It was announced that Inaba Atsuko’s contract with UFP, the parent company to Hello! Project, had ended.http://www.helloproject.com/news/0910301800_inaba.html(According to the official announcement, she wanted to see the world from another angle) She was the last remaining member of Taiyou to Ciscomoon to graduate from UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Graduation On October 30, Inaba Atsuko’s contract with Up-Front Agency expired. "Since her debut in April 1999 in “Taiyo & Ciscomoon (later T&C Bomber)”, she has been busy working as a talent with our company, taking part in Hello Project activities, concerts, stage plays, and more, but now, after she consulted with management about her future direction, it has been decided to discontinue her contract for now." Inaba Atsuko to the fans Thank you so much for all of your support. I now have some information to give you all. I’ve been active in show business for 16 years now, and I’ve now decided I want to change my viewpoint and see the world from a different angle. So making use of all the experiences I’ve built up in the past, from November I’ll be moving on with the support of the company. I want to work hard to make this new start, learn a lot, experience new things, and grow further. So I hope you’ll all watch over me kindly from now on. I know we’ll meet again, and I look forward to that time. Inaba Atsuko Profile *'Name:' Inaba Atsuko (稲葉貴子) *'Nickname:' Acchan, Acchu *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 151cm *'Favorite Colors:' Black, khaki, pink *'Favorite Flowers:' Gerberas, big open flowers *'Favorite Food:' Ground beef, Yakiniku, Steak *'Disliked Food:' Celery, green peas, red beans *'Favorite Seasons:' Spring, summer *'Hobbies:' Looking for good restaurants *'Hello! Project groups:' **Taiyou to Ciscomoon (1999–2000) **Aoiro 7 (2000) **7AIR (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Puripuri Pink (2005) **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Elder Club (2006–2009) *'Other groups:' **Osaka Performance Doll (1993–1996) **Pirit Color (2014–) Singles Featured In Taiyou to Ciscomoon *Tsuki to Taiyou *Gatamekira *Uchuu de La Ta Ta *Everyday Everywhere *Magic of Love *Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- *DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu *HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou Osaka Performance Doll *Mangetsu no Your Dakara / Umareta Machi no Fence wo Koete *Koi ga Mabushikute *Cherry Parade *Lady Boy (with Imada Koji and Higashino Koji) *Egao ni Dai Sekkin *Shiny Days Aoiro 7 *Aoi Sports Car no Otoko 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Puripuri Pink *Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki Works Television *1995.04.??-1995.09.?? Game Catalogue 2 (ゲームカタログ2) *2001.04.??-2002.03.?? Idol o Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ!) *2001.10.??-2001.12.?? Shin Bishojo Nikki (新・美少女日記) *2002.11.??-2002.12.?? Oha Suta (おはスタ) *2003.01.??-2003.03.?? Bishōjo Nikki III "Little Hospital" (美少女日記III「リトルホスピタル」) Radio *2003.04.06-2004.03.27 Ikinari Inaba Yoroshiku Yossii (いきなりイナバ★よろしくヨッスィー) *2005.06.27-2005.07.08TBC Fun Fiirudo Moretsu Modasshu (TBC Funふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ References & External links * Announcement of contract ending (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2009-10-30. * Hello! Project official profile (Japanese) * Official Twitter (Japanese) Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Category:7AIR Category:H.P. All Stars Category:2009 Departures Category:Elder Club Category:Blood Type A Category:Puripuri Pink Category:1999 Additions Category:1974 Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:March Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Pisces Category:Former idol members Category:Staff members